millenniumtrilogyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisbeth Salander
Lisbeth Salander is the main character of the Millenium Trilogy. She posses a photographic memory and legendary hacking skills. She works as a freelancer for Dragan Armansky at Milton Security. She teams up with Mikael Blomkvist in The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo to solve the mystery surrounding Harriet Vanger's disappearance. Physical Description "Salander was dressed for the day in a black T-shirt with a picture on it of E.T. with fangs, and the words I AM ALSO AN ALIEN. She had on a black skirt that was frayed at the hem, a worn-out black, mid-length leather jacket, rivet belt, heavy Doc Martin boots, and a horizontally striped, green-and-red knee socks. She had put on make-up in a colour scheme that indicated she might be colourblind. In other words, she was exceptionally decked out." Lisbeth is described as being rail-thin, with short black hair, with a tattoo of a wasp on her neck. Mikael Blomkvist wonders if she might have asperger's syndrome because of her strange behavior. She has multiple piercings and has a boyish body with non-existent hips and small "child-like" breasts. In the films she has a large tattoo of a dragon on her back. In The Girl Who Played With Fire she has her breasts enlarged and her wasp tattoo removed. The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo At the beginning of Dragon Tattoo, Salander is hired by Milton Security to do a background investigation of disgraced journalist, Mikael Blomkvist, on Henrik Vanger's behalf. Vanger's attorney, Dirch Frode, demands to speak with the person who wrote the investigation to get their personal beliefs on the matter and he is surprised when he meets Salander. She tells him that she believes that there is more to Blomkvist's trial than was revealed and Frode asks her to continue her work, except training her eye on Blomkvist's nemesis, Hans-Erik Wennerström. Salander learns she has a new guardian, Nils Bjurman, since her previous guardian, Holger Palmgren, had a heart attack and cannot continue with his duties (A guardian is someone appointed to protect individuals unable to take care of themselves. They oversee their finances and personal life. Their role is similar to a parole officer but they have complete control and can send them back to a mental institution at will). "She was not afraid of Bjurman-Salander was rarely afraid of anyone or anything. On the other hand, she felt uncomfortable with this new guardian. His predecessor, Advokat Holger Palmgren, had been of an entirely different ilk: courteous and kind." Bjurman's first order of buisness as Salander's new guardian is to get access to all of her accounts. Previously, Palmgren had allowed Lisbeth to manage her own finances and served as more of a support system, but Bjurman wants complete control over Salander's life. Their first few meetings go alright, but when Lisbeth's laptop is destroyed she is forced to go to Bjurman for money(her money). He uses the opportunity to teach Salander how their guardianship will go. He molests her. Salander, not being the sort to go to the police on any matter comes up with her own plan to take care of the situation... The Girl Who Played with Fire The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest Relationships *Mikael Blomkvist: Lover *Miriam Wu: Occasional Lover and Friend *Agneta Sofia Salander: Mother *Alexander Zalachenko: Father *Camilla Salander: Twin Sister *Ronald Niedermann: Half-brother *Dragan Armansky: Boss *Nils Bjurman: New Guardian *Holger Palmgren: Old Guardian *Plague: Fellow Hacker Photos Lisbeth salander 1.jpg Thegirlwhoplayedwithfire2.jpg|Lisbeth's many disguises Lisbeth Fire.png|Lisbeth at the end of The Girl Who Played With Fire Thegirlwhoplayedwithfire-c-1.jpg Lisbeth Niedermann.jpg|Salander and Niederman Lisbeth salander.jpg Lisbeth and plague.jpg|Lisbeth and fellow hacker, Plague Poster-swedish-hornetsnest.jpg Lisbeth and bjurman.jpg|Salander's new guardian Poster-swedish-playfire.jpg Poster-swedish-dragontattoo.jpg Lisbeth fire.jpg Dragon3-ss-16.JPG Dragon3-ss-12.JPG Lisbeth Salander.jpg|Lisbeth and Zala Dragon3-ss-09.JPG Category:Characters